zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nothing More Valuable Than Your Love
From the balcony of Grand Pangolin Arms, I look at the peace and quiet of the night Gazing at the stars while thinking about everything that led to this moment In my paw is a tiny golden engagement ring, with a gem purple like my eyes Every time I look at it, it makes me think about you and what happened between us I made the greatest choice in my life, one I will never regret The mammal who just started out as my partner became the mammal I care about the most Along with my career, I deep down always wanted find someone to love Someone who had always time for me, as well as understanding and care With you Nick, it wasn´t a simple crush but something that evolved over time and naturally I´ve never met anyone else who has loved and cared about me this deeply This girl was so happy and proud to find a boyfriend like you For you, there´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do Our love has blossomed during our every date out there in Zootopia´s nightlife At night, you always take me to the movies, to the ball or to a moonlight swim on a lake I don´t need anybody to tell you my feelings on my behalf You´ve earned all my love by just being yourself All the sacrifices you´ve made really shows how genuine your love is Every time I feel sad, you always wipe the tears gently off my face It´s such a big world to be in for a small mammal like me in this city But without you, all of my life and career would feel empty We both faced similar challenges and made choices that changed our lives forever This bond between us makes it clear that we´re meant to be together I almost cried out of joy when I accepted your proposal Soon, it will be time to change my uniform to a wedding gown and a veil While I think of this, you come to the balcony to look at the stars with me Nick, I´m ready to become your loving and devoted wife When I look inside of you, I don’t see just a sly fox I see a good and honest man who cares, respects and protects Every kind word and deed you do and say feels heartfelt You´re tough and sly, but also romantic, affectionate and sweet It´ll be a couple of weeks until the wedding, but I´m calling you Mr. Hopps already I know in my heart that this marriage is going to be long, healthy and happy After standing there together, we start making out lovingly for a long time We keep on kissing even as we head back inside I´m in the mood for some tenderness, as you can see from my expression It´s going to be another natural night for us, full of romance and passion I may be proud to have followed my dreams when I got my career But your love and friendship, to me that is what matters more I now rest in your arms, getting a gentle massage from my future husband Every time you hold me, it makes me forget all the worries in the world You´re going to make for a wonderful husband and father when we start a family I´ll treasure everything good you´ve done for me every day It´s almost midnight, yet we still lie on our bed canoodling I haven´t spent a sleepless night ever since I shared my bed with you, handsome darling Throughout our love life, you have earned everything that I can give There´s nothing in the world more valuable to me than your love. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Love Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Oneshots